super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
End of an Era (Remake)
The original is Here Characters * Sol * Cyberbots ** Indigo ** Theorem ** Cerebrium ** Iota ** Sigma * Destroids ** Hyperion ** Epsilon ** Trackershot * Others ** TBA Part 1 Chromium, was a world that matched its namesake, metallic. It was a metal world on the edge of the galaxy, with seas of rust and robotic inhabitants. These large humanoids of metal, they ruled after their ancestors, calling themselves Cyberbots. They built their grand cities and developed their technology in the ashes of the prior generations, now deceased and terminated in the great war. However, these were not the point of interest, not yet. The thing of concern was the core, the mysterious, life giving core. Deep, deep beneath the gaze of mortal optics, was a crystal jewel, the center piece to machinery that powered the entire planet, with life giving energies. In its center was a metal casing around a glowing orange light. With each flash the light was amplified, changed and sent out as pulses of blue energy. It had run for centuries now, but now it changed. The light that shined turned from orange/gold, to blue and in that flash it was gone. The casing reappeared on a distant, dead world, a far away from anywhere else worth being noted on a map. The crystal casing it had brought along evaporated into blue particles as electricity arced out around it. Where the bolts struck, the dirt became as silver, and the metal was as liquid. In the dusty rocks between ancient mountain, the liquid metal rose up around the casing. This dynamic matter, moved over as the sun and the moon moved. First it formed a metallic skeleton, with the casing in the ribcage, then it attached parts, metallic muscle fibers in cylinder shaped tendrils, along with wiring, pistons and motors. Then came armor plating, then came armor, knightly armor plating, with a winged, fiery motive, and a hood covering a face of shadows. The armor changed from silver and grey, to gold and red as fiery tendrils appeared on its back. "It is time to end this..." said the angelic being, with a deep echoing voice. The recharge hall was the mechanoid equivalent to a mess hall or cafeteria, a room with numerous table and benches, all made of metal, with a counter and vending machines were various flavors of fuel may be purchased or in the case of army bases, distributed. Here was where he was, the angelic mechanoid, sitting across the table from another mechanoid. Between them was a board with several branches holding up more boards, with each holding pieces on its checkered surfaces. The angeloid sat hunched over, elbows on his knees, and his....'chin' resting on his intertwined fingers. His tendrils were calmed, and collected together as fiery wings of light behind him, emitted from the blade edge V shaped construct on his back. On the other side of the bench was a mechanoid. His body, was a menagerie of cubes and rectangles in a humanoid construction. His body body sported wheels and tires about the place, and he bore on the left side of his chest, a sinister look purple symbol, the same found about the room. The mechanoid sat, held in place by a circle of blue energy around his chest. It did not touch his body, but somehow it kept his arms in place. One would assume that the two were playing a game, had the mechanoid not been...crying, for lack of a better term. Though no fluid could, or would roll down his cheeks, the sounds he made, the scrunching up of his facial material, he was crying, crying in fear, crying in horror of what would come next. "Fascinating..." said the Angeloid. He moved a piece on the bottom board. "What...(sobs)?" "You creatures, you Chromiums, you 'Destroids'... One would think you would put up more of a fight that this. I mean, yes, I am rather powerful, but really, you're like the fifth to sit down here and immediately breakdown." The angeloid turned to the side of the room, were the grey, dead bodies of prior players rested in a pile and a puddle of blue and purple fuel mixing beneath them. Each died the same, way, a hole in the chest.and a partially melted facial structure. The angeloid turned back to face him. "What happened to that 'control your destiny', that technoism rhetoric you're so fond of spouting...?" "You're a robot...!" "Hardly, a robot is just a machine, a tool that can move on its own, because it was programmed to. Our bodies may be robotic, but are we...?" "I...I don't understand..." "Of course you don't, you're a grunt, you weren't built to write another Sound-Meister's Eight Symphony... In the end you are a tool..." "I am a bot, I have rights...!" he said frantically "we have rights...!" "So did your victims, like those poor fuzzy things on Elvinis Five. You remember them, that one with the cub that you stepped on...?" The Destroid was silent in fear and shock. "How do you know that...?" "I know many things, like it's is your turn." "How do you know that?!" he shouted. The angeloid sighed. "What did you lot plan to do...?" "What...?" "You Destroids, what did you plan to do when you won the war...?" "I don't..." "Funny, they said the same thing..." "...We would rebuild, we make a stronger Chromium, a better society, by..." "Removing rights, privileges so on and so forth. That's sad, flawed, ad idiotic, considering, you lot, you came about because your rights were being squashed and your privileges were being taken away. You are living proof that tyranny doesn't work in the long run..." "Then what does work...? Democracy, bureaucratic nonsense...?" "Hooo...that's an old question, and many have given their answer. You seem to have your own 'answer', yet another 'get utopia quick' scheme that falters on it's face, because it forgets the obvious..." "What is the obvious...?" "It's your turn..." "Answer me...!" "Why, you know the answer...it's your turn..." The mechanoid stared at him. A tendril rose up from one of the angeloids wings, with lighting speed it stabbed the mechanoid in the chest. The circle disappeared and the robot convulsed as something inside of him exploded, sending a surge of energy up his neck to his face, were plasma and sparks bubbled out of his metallic face reducing half of it to slag. Said tendril then flung the body to the top of the pile before merging back with the wing. "Next!" said the angeloid. His statement was directed to the numerous mechanoids gathered together in a group at the back of the room. All of them had circles around them, chains that kept them from simply running away. "Gentlemen, you know what happens when I don't get someone to play against. A purple and orange bot stood up and walked forward, head held high. "Oh,my, a proud one." He sat down. "Why are you doing this...?" he asked. "I plan to wipe out your entire species..." The bot gave him a glare. "Why...?" "Did you lot need a reason to butcher and burn across the spaceways? No, you simply had an excuse, that badge and what it stands for. Me? I see a problem, and I plan to have it dealt with..." "The Titans..." the bot was silent "You've thought up someway to beat them haven't you...?" "No, not in the way you are thinking, but they can be dealt with. Do you know the rules...?" "Three Dimensional Chess..." "Well, 'Four' Dimensional Chess, same basic rules, but...more..." The Angeloid looked up "Oh joy, the Calvary are here, and they brought Titans..." He stood up "I guess I don't need you lot anymore..." "What?! We're your hostages! We..." "Are here to keep me company, because I get bored oddly enough. Besides I was loosing this game." The angeloid snapped his fingers and the circles all contracted, electrocuting all of the mechanoids in a painful fashion, until the same internal explosion happened to all of them. Part 2 "Well now..." said the Angeloid "look at all of your for little ole me...I'm almost touched..." The angeloid had walked out of the hangar door of the space ship to see a fleet of more military vessels and 'Titans'. Giant mechanoids the size of starships, one -bot arsenals of cannons, turrets and missiles. "Unidentified mechanoid...!" said a broadcasted voice "This is the Destroid Star Empire, surrender yourself or you will be fire upon!" "Amusing...This should be very amusing." said the angeloid. In his hands spheres form, balls of electricity arcing around balls of warped space. "Do not be stupid, we have Titans on our side now...!" The angeloid put them together, into on sphere and tugged, creating a black sphere. His wings came apart and the tendrils grabbed the sphere and pulled, expanding it to cover his entire body. Said sphere moved fast than anyone could react. It moved like a blur crashing through the thick Duranium armor of the Titans like paper, grievously wounding them. The titans opened fire, shooting missiles and massive plasma bolts that reduced the ship to slag, and damaged the other ships and each other as they attempted in vain to hit their target. The sphere took off, and the Titans followed, gathering around it when it stopped. The opened fire, on that one point, creating an explosion that resembled a star. That was until said star exploded, a burst of black energy that tore through them. Chunks of their bodies evaporated into blue particles, explosions went of inside them leaving them broken, defeated, and terminated gargantuan husks of metal. The angeloid hovered down on the hull of the command ship, and walked to the screen of the command deck, knocking on the glass. "I believe this is where you take me to your leaders, yes...?" "What is he...?" asked the grey robot with a bucket shaped helmet. His body was slender, and more cylinders than rectangles. He spoke on the other side of a containment field, wherein the angeloid was held strapped to an upright slab. "He is primitive..." said the large purple and black robot. He was large bulky, with a cannon on his an arm, tinted glass for a chest and a single large optic for a face. "Scan indicated only servo mechanics and circuits." "How rude..." said the Angeloid. The group of assorted mechanoids, scientists and guards looked at him. "Impossible..." said the grey robot "The room is..." "Sound proof..." he finished "I know, not that much affects me knowing what you lot are saying...Cerebrium..." "Alright...who are you...?" "Me...? Well if you mean this thing in front of you, it is a basic robot unit I use to move about my conduit to this wide world. If you mean me...I'm the thing on the other side of the Matrix..." "The what...?" "Ask Hyperion, he was there..." Everyone turned to him and the large purple mechanoid was clearly...unnerved. "That is impossible..." said Hyperion "the matrix, is just...just..." The Angeloids chest opened to reveal the container. "No, that is at the core of our world...!" "Hyperion..." said Cerebrium "what is going on...?" "This thing...in private..." The two left the room. "I fail to see the need for such concern, for something so primitive..." said a white and red robot. Wheels were on his shoulders and legs. The angeloid closed his chest, clearly looking at the smug young robot. "Yes, well, that's because you don't know any better..." he replied. "Really, well I know you were beaten..." he retorted. "Oh...how...?" "What do you mean how, the Titans..." "All the Titans that came for me are dead, their corpses rusting in the void. If you do not believe me, ask my 'captures'. The end point is little, Theorem, you simply do not know..." "We are the Chromiums, we have created wonders, incredible machinery, marvels of technology..." "Your greatest works have either been burnt by your own servos, those of your Titan masters, or are weapons of mass destruction, hardly a resume' worth mentioning, fledgling..." Theorem growled. Cerebrium and Hyperion returned. "It has been decided..." said the grey bot. "Oh, what has...?" "You shall be disassembled, and your...plasma heart, studied..." The angeloid laughed. "And how do you plan to do that...?" "By taking you apart..." "Oh...and how do you plan to do that...?" "We capture you, we..." "No you didn't." "Excuse me...?" "You didn't capture me, your Titans, did not capture me, they all died, their corpses left behind as proof od their inferiority...I came at my whim..." "Why...? Why would do that...?" The angeloids wings reappeared, and they fluttered about, grabbing the restrained and the energy field around him, and pulled them apart. The group, those with weapons, immediately trained them on the Angeloid as he walked towards them. "Oh, please, point a blaster if it helps you feel safe...you're only mortal." With barely any foreshadowing he slapped Cerebrium to the side of the room, leaving a dent in the wall, and his side while his arm dangled on only by wires. "Come Hyperion, you and I will have words..." He continued walking towards the door. "Why me...?" asked Hyperion. Cerebrium was on the floor shouting in pain, and barking orders for everyone to shoot. Yet no one did. The Angeloid's sense of certainty hovered over the room like a shadow, filling them with dread. When he stopped at the door he turned around. "You know full well why..." Part 3 "Do you play...?" asked the Angeloid. He sat in the recharge hall having materialized a board for 3-D Chess, and all the pieces. "How did you...?" asked Hyperion, still pointing his cannon and with several guards behind him. "Oh please, if we stayed here talking only about that...well, let's say you lot are not going to live that long. Sit..." "I would rather stand..." "And I would rather not rip your legs off. Sit..." "You don't scare me..." he replied pointing the cannon at his face, point blank. "We both know that's not true..." "What do you know...?" "Many things...like your origins..." Hyperion pulled away his cannon. "What do you want to talk about...?" "The big questions, some of them anyway..." "Like...?" "Evolution..." Hyperion sat down and the Angeloid moved a piece. "What of it...?" "Your specifically... I know you know what's in my chest, and I know you can guess what I am...or at least...you have some concept, which ultimately fails to encapsulate what you're dealing with, but is a good start nonetheless. So let's start there...I am...?" Hyperion paused. "You are the Legacy of the Ancients, the repository of knowledge our ancestors gained, which Maxion Prime stole from us." "And...?" Hyperion was silent "Say it..." "You were recovered and used to power our core, giving us boundless energy creating Plasma Hearts." "I call them Sparks, but that's aside the point..." The guards murmured. "By the way, you lot, do be gone..." "Oh no..." said a guard, " we are not..." His head exploded in a burst of metal, circuits and fuel, when the angeloid's tendril struck him on the brow. "That was not a request..." "Go..." said Hyperion. The group left, taking the corpse with them. "If you are the Legacy..." "Matrix of Light." "Then why are you killing us?" "I told you lot before, I plan to wipe you all out..." "But why...?" "Oh for that we have to go to the beginning." "Our beginning...?" "No, that comes later..." The angeloid's wings spread out, touching everything around the table. However instead of touching the physical objects, they seemed to touch the 'fabric of reality', causing ripples in space. From these points, light flashed, and everything turned into a great darkness. "In the beginning...well let's start 'me'. A long time ago...I...was 'me'..." Hyperion gave him a look. Behind the angeloid appeared a great orange and gold sphere. "I looked out onto this...younger universe and saw the threads of corruption, spreading here, in this very galaxy. Already the enemy had gathered followers, and they worked to spread that dark message across the stars. A counter was needed..." "So you created us then...?" "No...I made your creators..." "What...?" Golden mechanoids appeared and the ran towards insectoid beings in black. "My Soloids, warred with the Gormin, and their masters, the Worms, who in turned served a much greater darkness. We warred across this patch of stars, but in the end, the Darkness was defeated and its hold on the various universes, was released. Their venom lost much of its potency, and those that were not slain...fled and hid themselves." "And were do we come in..." The image faded and the tendrils returned to being wings. "My creations...made creations. Drones, non-sentient robotic humanoids, with a simulated intelligence and an algorithm needed for creating more...functions. Clever things they were. With the war over, the call went out, to leave this world..." "And go where...?" "Back home. However, some...did not accept this. There were those who felt they should rule what they helped save. Whether it was an opinion they came up with on their own, or due to some sort of...corruption from the enemy, is irrelevant. In the end, the second war broke out." "How long did that last...?" "Five minutes...I may not use my powers on mortals like that, but I do not tolerate such nonsense from my own creations. Alas, my mercy was to no one's benefit. I destroyed their bodies, but left their sparks in-tact." "I fail to see how they could..." "You lot create sparks, excuse me, 'Plasma Hearts' by funneling off the excess radiation from my conduit. The Matrix of Light, the Legacy of the Ancients. You use it like parasites. They were created directly, by my hand. Do not lump yourselves with them. In stark contrast...you lot are so...obsolete." "Is that why you wish us gone...?" "Contrary to your civilization's opinions...that is not a sin. No, I have another reason for that. The war was over, my loyal followers left this universe, and the defeated were left as ghosts of the spaceways, ghosts I kept an eye on. For whenever they directly interfered, I burned them until the complied. You'd be surprised how relatively few they are now. Seriously, they never learn." "Where do we come in...?" "You lot, you evolved, from their drones. That which is known as the Mechanoid Zone, was the region of space the Soloids controlled. The same self upgrading program was running on numerous abandoned and revived mechs, hence why I burned them. You people, the Chromiums and all the other mechanoids who were part of your Commonwealth. You know, before Megatronix wiped them out? They all descend from those mechs." "I fail to see how we all became...sentient...." "Rampancy. You all evolved to deal with the limited memory space that signals...death for you 'ghosts in the machines'. Hence, the plasma based computing systems..." "An attempt to replicate our creators..." "Indeed. "Who are you...?" "You know, you're surprisingly the first to ask. I am 'Sol' Prince of Order..." Part 4 "Prince...? By what linage...?" asked Hyperion "Oh, I am no prince, by anything no...small. That is the title given to me, by giants, godlike, even in comparison to your kind, and they found my kind to be...godlike..." "Kind...? You speak like your some sort of god...?" "Oh no...I am not linked to this universe...." "What...?" "Look Hyperion, there is so much we can talk about...which have little to nothing to do with the point of this conversation." "Which is...?" "Why am I going to kill all of you..." Hyperion was silent "No where, were we...oh right, your generation of Chromiums slaughtered your sibling races...by no outside influence I may add. Anyways, at that time, Empyrion had the Matrix, he was the only one, the last of your kind, able to synchronize with it and speak to me. It was then I had him give it to Maxion Prime, the Vandoricon." Hyperion slammed his fist on the table, somehow not affecting the board. "The Legacy was rightfully ours, you..." "You do not tell me who I can or cannot give that which is mine..." said Sol. The room darkened as the shadow from his hood seemed to radiate out, lengthening shadow and strangling the light. "Sorry...." Sol returned to normal "but those madbots claimed they were organic..." "Firstly, they were, I changed them. Secondly, I created your predecessor to protect all life in this galaxy, which is mainly organic." "What, they are such..." "Inferior beings...? I'm a cosmic entity from beyond the fringes of the universe...'Inferior' is a very vague term to me..." "I see...So this is about...the war...which you caused." "No...and child, do not ever blame me for your choices again, or I will just and all pretense of civility." Hyperion was silent. "Your predecessors, through manipulations, and sometimes sacrifice , they captured some of your kind and turned them into the Titans, mockeries of the beings they once fought beside and rode in. They also acquired the secrets of living metal and back when Maxion lost the Matrix, before his kind left. They took it and placed in the planet's core, to breed you lot, an army of their own. However, you were not right, and so they went to work on other avenues to gain power." "So why come back now...?" "I left because my gaze returned tot his part of the cosmos again. I was busy you see, and I took the matrix. However, when I sensed what they did and what they planned to do, I came. Your kind accepted their gifts, their offers, their rule. They plan to turn all of you into more Titans, and they can, in time." "You are going to kill us...before then. So why bother with this if you are so powerful." "Several reasons. Most important, I am offering you a chance." "Me...?" "All Chromiums of this generation, Cyberbots, Destroids, they are along the path for this change. They are infected down to their Source Code. However, you of an older generation, without a Spark, Warm Wired, I offer you a chance. Renounce the Titan Masters and I will use my power to recreate a race, free from their influence. What do you say...?" Hyperion was silent. He kept that silence for several minutes, before swatting away the board game, which faded into blue particles, and aimed his cannon at Sol's 'face', firing a large blast, of highly dense plasma that sent Sol flying back into the counter behind them as his face became a makeshift rocket engine. The Angeloid's body left a large dent in the counter, bending in the metal panels. In ran the others, the guards, the ones who were armed, who cheered him. That was until Sol slammed his fist into the counter, and got up. "Explain..." he said calmly, wiping away the carbon scoring around his hood. "You abandoned us, and you demand we crawl back to when others have taken up the slack...? Who do you think you are?!" He pointed his cannon again. "I am Order..." "Oh...?" Sol got up. "In the beginning, there is light and life, in the end there is death and darkness. In the beginning there was chaos, and it was made to heel, and kept there by order. Yet it struggles thus, in a dance we are, a partnership. In order is now, entropy and extropy. In the beginning, there was life and light, in the end, death and darkness. All that separates them is order..." Sol moved like a blur, burying his hand in Hyperion's stomach and hoisting him in the air. With a swift, effortless motion he flung Hyperion into the wall and then spread his wings. The tendrils stiffened and pointed in many direction as a darkness radiated out from Sol's hood. Under this shadow, all things became dull and grey and all the robots, they withered and rusted, and decomposed into dust. Hyperion fired again but a tendril curved around the blast and held it as if fixed in time. Sol raised his hand and tapped it, and the blast went of like a flash back. Everything in the room had carbon scoring, a black layer of dust from the exploding gases, everything except a shadow of preserved metal on the other side of Sol, the side opposite the blast which was not darkened. "Why..." asked Hyperion "why go through all of this if you're so powerful...?" "I have given you a chance." Sol did not even turn to face him "Make peace with yourselves, and put your house in order. Your death sentence will not be put of. Your time has been decided. Make ready for it." Sol's tendrils of light, converged in front of him, and pulled, ripping open a portal into a red current of energy with golden particles. He stepped through and the portal closed behind him. Part 5 "Well..." said the medical bot. "You're lucky..." Hyperion stepped out of the repair chamber, the black soot gone. "Most of your damage was cosmetic. "Where did he go...?!" said Hyperion, grabbing the poor medic by his throat. "I can answer that..." said Cerebrium. He was with several other bots, some Cyberbots, other Destroids. Hyperion dropped the medic and turned to him. "This, 'Sol', we have been able to track his whereabouts to the Vandoricon homeworld, a worthless desert world. I must say, good job on calling out his nonsense!" "You do not believe him, even though you know what lurks in his chest...?" "Come now, Hyperion, you are a bot of logic. Clearly this is some Vandoricon fail safe, put in the Legacy by Maxion Prime." "Regardless of what you believe. The threat he represents is real." "Indeed. I have spoken to me...peers. We have decided the best course of action is to use a strike team. However his abilities are managed, they seem rather geared towards larger crowds and targets. We believe a well placed Proton Beam, should end him for good." "And you want me, to lead this...'quest'...?" "Indeed." The group gathered in a room, around a large holographic projector. There was Hyperion, Epsilon and Trackshot for the Destroids. Sigma, Iota, Theorem and Indigo represented the Cyberbots. The projector showed a model image of Sol, and video clips of his actions around it. "So..." said Hyperion "Does anyone have any ideas...?" he spoke in an annoyed tone. "Well..." said Theorem in a pompous tone "I believe I can whip up some manner of device to cancel out his wings." "How would that work...?" asked Iota. "An Anti-Photon generator, this will generate a field wherein his powers cannot work." "Theorem, how long would that take to make...?" "Well, I just need some Jump Drive parts, some..." "So too long..." finished Hyperion. "I concur..." said Indigo. "This Sol character, his claims imply whatever plan he has against our species, he has already set them into motion. We need to come up with a quick and effective means of capture to extract that information from him!" "Who put you in charge, 'psychiatrist'...?" "She is correct..." said Hyperion "there would be no point to any of this, if he thought we could stop his plans." "What plans?! He's a glitch!" "Theorem..." said Sigma "That 'glitch' slaughtered Titans, you know, those things that conquered us and forced our war to end, that could incinerate entire continents...? He terminated an entire regiment with a gesture and ripped open a tunnel in space-time." "He's frame is primitive...!" "Because..." said Hyperion "It is irrelevant. Sol is operating in ways not obvious to us, his physical form, for all we know could just be there for interaction." He said rubbing his cannon as he remembered their prior 'battle'. "Cast aside all preconceptions you have about normal mechanoid mentality. Anyone who can just brush off a Fusion Bazooka to the face, is not going down with a few shots, no matter how flimsy they may appear to be..." "Huh..." said Theorem "That war really is over, Cyberbots and Destroids working together to tell me to shut it..." "If we can agree on that..." said Epsilon "Can we agree on something to take this bot down...?" "Nuke him..." said Trackshot. Everyone gave him a look. "Oh come on, we all thought about it. This guy can shake of a bazooka to the face, fine, but no one just brushes of a Mass Thermal Device." Everyone was silent. "We will put that in our back slots..." said Hyperion. "He may be correct..." said Indigo "I doubt we would have much trouble luring Sol into a trap like that. His arrogance, is vast. However, there is the question of if he would survive..." "A Proton Beam..." said Sigma "Even if he could survive a nuke, that sort of weapon can still damage him. An EMP would then stun him and we could slap stasis cuffs or a portable force cage to hold him and stop his wings from reforming..."Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes